A Breath Away
by Haldirsbaby
Summary: Rumil is but a breath away from losing the only girl he ever loved, will love survive? Read on and find out. Self Betaed. ONESHOT


Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, angst and drama

Characters:Rumil/OFC, Haldir, Celeborn, Orophin, Galadriel, some others only mentioned

Rating-PG, or T

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any characters pertaining to the fantasy world of Middle Earth. They all belong to Tolkien. I own only Erulande and the plot line. I make no monies from my works of fiction and it done for pure enjoyment only.

Summary: Rumil is but a breath away from losing the only elleth he loves, but will love survive? Read and Find out.

* * *

**For **

EllethAusie

The idea for this story came from a request from a fan of mine. Who thought it would be nice for me to write about someone other than Haldir. This story is dedicated to her and all those who love the adorable and sweet...Rumil.

_**Rumil and Erulande..**_**.**..

Erulande sat on the banks of the Nimrodel, contemplating her life in the fair lands of Lorien. Her arrival nearly six hundred years ago still caused her great pain. Her father, brother to Lord Celeborn, decided that his time here in Middle Earth was over, and left her here. Being of a young and tender age, she was raised by her Uncle Celeborn and Aunt Galadriel.

During her life, she was raised with all the comforts of a princess. Not to mention, the personal guarding by Haldir, the infamous March Warden, and his two rascals he called his brothers. Of the three, Rumil had and always will be the one she cared for the most. His deep friendship and his caring nature, touched her heart to the deepest parts of her very soul. Throughout the years, and in all her memories, he was the first to befriend her and truly cared about her happiness. Together they had caused a ruckus and mischief in Lorien, even though he was more than a thousand years older than she.

Several years ago, at a celebration marking the coming of spring, her heart and thoughts toward Rumil had changed and grown stronger ever since. Afraid to let him know such a thing, she kept it to herself, hoping that it was not true. But over time, it had grown, at least on her end.

Erulande watched the waters gently making its way over the rocks, taking all leaves and small logs with it. Seeing the log moving so fast, it reminded her of her heritage as an immortal. Elves were supposed to have all the time in the world for life to happen, but for her time was running short. Terribly short.

Tears flowed down her cheek as she remembered her meeting with her aunt this morning, informing her that not only was Celeborn staying behind, but all three brothers were going to stay as well. This pained her. Life without Rumil, seemed bleak, but she had promised her aunt that she would go with her to the Undying Lands months ago. The knowledge that she was leaving Middle Earth and her beloved was staying behind to guard, Uncle Celeborn was too much for her.

Her reaction was one of desperation, she ran and ran until she made it to this place, 'their' place to be alone. This spot is where Rumil had taught her how to dance, how to fish, and how to string a bow, all while listening to his sweet melodic voice, singing a lament that he had written many years ago. So many memories, so many years here. Looking around she saw the spot where, Rumil held her after a young ellon had broken her heart.

She could still see it, as plain as the day it happened. There on the boulder she sat with her knees up near her face, her arms covering her eyes. Her tears raining down like the waterfalls of Rivendell. She never heard him approach, but felt his strong arms wrap around her and forced her to bury her head in his shoulder. The string of threats came from him, about killing the ellon who had broken 'his little Eru, his little dove' heart. That is what he always called her. The nickname, he told her was what her hair color reminded him of, feathers of a dove. White and shiny.

Looking at the old tree that crossed the river like a bridge to the other side, she thought on the time he walked to the other side of it to save a small kitten that was stuck up in the tree. She remembered it all too well. The orange little kitten must have fallen in the outer edges of the river and gotten wet. To get away from the water, it climbed a tree and got stuck. Upon rescuing it, he carried it in his tunic, back across the river and safely into her arms. He named it, 'Trouble', and for years that cat had caused trouble all over Lorien. When it died, she and Rumil had been the one that buried him. They both picked the right spot, upon a small hill not far from here, overlooking the shore where it had been rescued from.

The tears began to fall again at this time.

She buried her head in her knees, her tears falling harder. She did not hear him, nor did she know, that he was there, until he spoke. "The Lady has told you, has she not?" Rumil's sad filled voice rang out.

She looked up. There he stood in the rays of the afternoon sun, dressed in his Warden's uniform. Her breath caught on his fine, handsome elven looks. He had been called back for one last tour on the borders, before his move to Rivendell, and her departure. She looked away from him, all the pain, all hurt she did not want him to see. She bit her lip. What could she say?

"Eru, little dove, why do you cry?" he asked. Concern for her was clear in his voice, but laced with sadness as well. She could say nothing, for nothing could change what was about to happen to her. The sob she let out nearly, broke Rumil in two. Not knowing what else to do, he did the only thing he had done any other time. This time it felt different, more final. He reached out and pulled her to him. Her tears soaked through his tunic. Her grip on him, tight and unbreakable, holding to him, like it was for her very life. "Sweeting, do not cry. I shall be there soon enough. It is just not our time to go yet." he said softly. He rubbed her back comforting her. "It is our duty to protect Lord Celeborn. Are you not happy, that you will see your father and mother again?" he asked her.

She pulled away and looked at him. Her blue-green eyes reddened by the tears, her cheeks puffy and swollen. The sight of her this way made his heart ache, while on the other hand made her more beautiful to him. It was true, in his heart, that his feelings for her had grown to more than friendship, but she did not know this. He reached up, brushed a stray tear away from her eyes.

"Yes, but-" she stopped as if she would say something, but stopped herself. She realized something. "You want me to leave, don't you?" she asked sadly.

He sat up straight, unwrapping his arms from around her. He looked away, sighing out loud, he shook his head 'yes'. "You have to go, Eru. I want you safe and in a place where no one can ever harm you." he admitted. It pained him to do so, but it was what he wanted.

"How would I be harmed? Rumil, the War is over. Sauron is destroyed. What harm could befall me now in this time of peace? If you can tell me, I will go and never look back." she said imploring for an answer.

"Peace there is now, but evil always finds away to return. You know this." he said looking at her.

She stood, not believing that this elf, the one who held her heart, was telling her to leave. "That is not a good enough answer." she stopped looked at him, then realized what she wanted did not matter. Throwing up her hands, she gave in, "Fine, you win, Rumil. I will go. But once in Valinor, you need not to look for me." She told him angrily. The second she said it, she regretted it. She did not want to leave him, making him think she wanted nothing to do with him. But she held fast and ran from the shore, into the forest with Rumil calling after her.

"Eru, please understand." he called out to her retreating form. His voice dropped, "I love you." He sadly turned and watched the waters. His heart tearing in two.

_**Departing Lorien..**__..._.

The day came, exactly five years to the day after the final battle for Middle Earth. All of Lorien, or what was left of its occupants, was a hustle and bustle of activity. Carts upon carts heavy laden with treasures of the people, their worldly possessions. Horses, saddled and ready to go. The wardens, or what was left of them, were lined up to protect the people on their journey from Lorien.

The plan was to follow the safest road, and meet with Lord Elrond outside of Rivendell to the South. There, those staying behind with Lord Celeborn would then turn North and travel to Rivendell where they would reside until he decided to leave. Those going on to the Undying Lands, were to follow the Wardens traveling with them, to the harbor just beyond the white towers, The Grey Havens. The ship that would carry them would be waiting for them. It was rumored that Gandalf the White, Mithrandir as he was known to most, would board the ship with three special guests. Bilbo and Frodo Baggins of the Shire and Shadowfax, the Lord of all Horses, a mearas.

Celeborn rode his horse close to his wife, spending as much time with her as possible, before she left. Haldir and his brothers led the semi large party of elves onward. Rumil who was vexed with mixed feelings, tried unsuccessfully to mend his relationship with Erulande. She and he would trade a glance now and then, but neither would say anything. For the last days of the journey, silence was all they had. Many times, during rests, he would go and speak to her, but she would just turn away. But little did she know, he would look at her, committing her image to memory. Numerous times, she would be crying silently. His heart heavy, each step to the final one, was breaking his heart.

His pain, was she would not speak to him to allow him to reveal to her how much she truly meant to him. He had loved her for years, but thought she wanted nothing to do with him in that way. That final day upon the shore of the Nimrodel told him one thing. That she loved him. He saw it in her heart, her pain, her hurt, it spoke her true feeling for him. He only wished, that he had said how he felt then. It was a regret, that he would have to deal with..alone.

_**Final day of the journey...Erulande accepts her fate.**_

The morning of the final day of the journey, Erulande awoke with a new acceptance in her heart. Though it pained her, she realized that maybe, Rumil did not feel for her what she felt for him. Putting a smile on her face, she focused her thoughts on seeing her father and mother once more. She decided to be happy about going with her aunt to the most sacred of places.

Her steps became more giddy with the a new joy. This was a good day.

But soon as they all came upon the final steps of the journey, her heart was laden heavy again. She still, though she tried not to feel this way, could not stand the thoughts of leaving Rumil behind. Her gaze strayed several times to the elf that held her heart. His face was shone with sadness as the sight of the harbor came into view. How would he ever know how much he meant to her?

Coming off the ridge and onto the docks, was where all her reserve left her. Those that came to see the elves off, hugging and kissing them goodbye. The feeling in the air, was melancholy. She said good-bye to Haldir, who kissed her forehead and told her he would see her soon enough; Orophin who was a mixture of both Rumil and Haldir in personality, just smiled and said to her, "Until we meet again". Celeborn hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead then told her to behave. Then he turned and said goodbye to his beloved. Sharing one last kiss, one more embrace with her. Their love would survive the distance.

She scanned the crowd for Rumil, who she found standing back watching the others bid their farewells. He turned away, and looked as if he was crying. Not knowing what to say, she stopped and only stared. Her heart broke, not being able to make herself say good-bye. Truth was, she did not want to leave him. To be without him in her life everyday would be a travesty. She turned back away from him and headed for the ramp leading up in to the ship.

Rumil turned just in time to see her climbing the ramp. His heart quickened at the sight. The last of the voyagers boarded, he moved to go to her, but was stopped by Celeborn. "Let her go." he said.

Rumil stared at him. "My lord, I cannot let her without her knowing how I feel." he protested.

"Shhh. I know, my friend. Be patient." Celeborn said in a fatherly tone.

Haldir and Orophin came to stand by him. "Brother, you must listen to him." Haldir said placing a hand on his little brother's arm.

Rumil turned his head and watched as the ship readied to leave the dock. What were they making him wait for?

The horn blew as the ship cast itself off the dock. Rumil's heart ached.

_**On the deck...**_..

Erulande stood there watching as the ship master, as he pulled up anchor and began to set mast ready. Looking around, she saw all those on deck waving to their loved ones on shore. Most of those who came to bid their farewells, were turning to leave making their trek back up to the ridge. Rumil stood there watching with Haldir, Orophin, and Celeborn. Her heart ached, then began to feel the panic rise up. What was left of the fellowship was there, the hobbits, waving farewell to Frodo and Bilbo. She could see that Rumil's eyes were set on her. This made her realize it was now or never.

Galadriel, stood beside her staring to see what the girl would do. Eru, feeling her aunt's eyes on her, looked up at her. The Lady needed not to hear a word, for she knew what was in the girl's heart. Looking back to shore, Erulande had a choice to make. Either stay here or go. She looked at the water, her fear of it growing, for she could not swim. She had no choice. To leave him meant to be alone, to not ever have him know. She did the only thing she knew to do. She jumped.

_**On the shore...**_

The ship was away from the dock. Rumil's heart told him it was for the best but, he could not forget. Sadly, he turned and began the trek back up the ridge. His thoughts on her. Gods, how he loved her. He was but a breath away, and never told her how he truly felt. Haldir and Orophin walked beside him, in case he needed them.

That was when he heard a sound that made him cringe. He turned seeing what she had done.

SWISH! SPLASH!.

Then he heard her cry out... "Rumil!"

Heart stricken with fear, he began to run. She had jumped from the ship and was struggling in the water. Arms thrashing wildly and could see her gasping for air . Haldir seeing what was going on, broke into a run with Celeborn and Orophin close behind him. They all knew she could not swim. Rumil was faster than Haldir, always had been and passed all three of them. Diving into the water just seconds before Haldir.

Both heard her splashing, but could not make it in time. She finally stopped struggling and the water became still. The two searched the water for her, but saw nothing. Galadriel, on the deck, worry in her eyes, pointed to the spot where she had gone down. Rumil nodded and dived down as far as he could. He found her almost to the bottom of the harbor. Her lifeless body floating quickly downward.

He went to grab her, but Haldir beat him to it, being the stronger swimmer and grabbed her starting almost immediately for the surface. Within in moments they broke to the surface, and began to drag her to shore. Rumil, worried sick for Erulande, asked repeatedly, "Is she alright?"

But Haldir concentrating on getting her to safety said nothing. Rumil looked back at the lady. The lady called to him, "Worry not, Rumil, for she will live. I wish you all the happiness." The lady turned to the ship-master, who had stopped the ship, and motioned for him to continue on.

Haldir was kneeling over Eru when Rumil came out of the water. He dropped to his knees at her head and leaned down. "Eru! Eru! Why did you did you do it you, silly girl? Come on! Breathe!"

Celeborn bent down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Worry not Rumil. My lady wife is right, she will live. Haldir knows how to bring her back to you."

_**Could she be gone...No!**_

Rumil moved to the other side, opposite of Haldir. Orophin stood next to Celeborn, a look of worry written all over his face. Haldir looked deeply concerned as he massaged her back, then patted hard to try and get the water out. Nothing was happening. Rumil who was close to panic placed his face in his hands and growled in frustration. "Why is she not breathing?" he asked Haldir.

Haldir looked at him still patting her back. "Rumil, let me work!" he growled at his youngest brother.

Seeing that Haldir could not work with Rumil so close at hand, Celeborn leaned down and pulled Rumil away as Orophin knelt to help. "Brother she needs the breath of Illuvatar. Force it out." Orophin said hurriedly.

Haldir laid the lifeless girl back down and bent over her. Pinching her nose, he opened her mouth, and blew breath into her. Her chest rose. Rumil who could only watch, saw this and was relieved when she began to cough. Haldir immediately turned her to the side and allowed the water to flow freely from her lungs. She coughed some more. Haldir sat her up. Rumil relieved that she was breathing again, dropped back to his knees and gathered her up into his arms. Sitting down, he rocked her.

"You silly, stupid girl! You could have died." he sobbed lightly all the relief that she was alive.

She said nothing, but her eyes slowly fluttered opened, her lips still slightly blue from lack of oxygen. She just stared at him for a moment, then closed her eyes. Haldir sat back glad that she was alive.

Standing he motioned to one of the wardens up on the ridge for a horse to be brought. Involuntarily, Eru began to shudder and shiver. Her clothes thoroughly soaked and cold, Haldir leaned down and grabbed his hastily dropped cloak and wrapped it around the girl. Rumil just sat there, holding her close, thankful she was still alive. But her eyes were closed.

"Eru! Eru, my dove, come back to me." Rumil said softly stroking locks of hair from her face. She just laid there, her hair cascading over his arm, knotted and wet from her ordeal. Her eyes fluttered open again. This time she tried to speak.

Barely audible and weak, she spoke. A tear gathered in her eyes, "I could not leave you behind. I would be near fading if I did. I lo-" she said choking up a little from emotion. "I love you, Rumil."

Rumil, almost did not catch what she had said. He stared down at her for the longest time as it sunk in. "You what?" His heart skipped a few beats. 'Did she say, what I think she did?' he thought.

"I love you." she repeated weakly.

Then her eyes closed again and she was fast asleep. He sat there stunned. Looking up, he turned his head to The Lord and both brothers. He smiled slightly. "She loves me."

"And you are just now seeing this? All of Lorien knew before you did." Haldir said annoyed, but smiling at his brother.

"You knew?" he asked stunned.

"All saw it, but you. It is about time it comes out. Now let us go." Orophin said smartly as the warden brought the horse to them. Haldir bent down and picked up Eru.

"I will carry her." Rumil told Haldir. "I do not ever want her away from me again."

_**Promising New Life...**_

Haldir smiled as he held the girl in his arms, waiting for Rumil to mount. He handed Eru to Rumil, who gently laid her across his lap then kissed her on the forehead. Holding her in one arm and then using his free one to take the reins.

The journey began for Imladris this way. Rumil riding horseback with the woman he loves in his arms asleep, weakened by her ordeal. The full reality set in, now he not only had to protect his Lord, but also his lady. This pleased him.

Many hours into the trip, nearing the last rays of daylight, Rumil hummed as he steered the horse. Eru had not moved since she was placed in his arms. He was brought out of his joy, when she moved. Looking down he smiled at her. "Ah, hello my little dove. Sleep well?"

"Rumil, I am sorry for causing you so much pain. But I am not sorry, that I had to come ba-" she was stopped in mid sentence, when Rumil let go of the reins and wrapped his arms around her. His mouth crushing to hers for a searing kiss that spoke of his undying love for her. He had spent countless hours in a day, and many years dreaming of this moment, that Loves realization would come. Their lips danced against each other, their tongues mating fervently. He kissed her thoroughly. It did not last that long, but it was filled with all the love that came behind it. He pulled away and looked down at her breathlessly.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity. He whispered, "You know I hated being a breath away from losing you forever. Promise me that it will never happen again. Promise me!" The words were not negotiable, his words mirroring his worry.

"Never again, for now I have you." she took his face in her hands and kissed him hotly, which he returned most generously. She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes, "I love you Rumil, for everything you are and the life we will share."

"I Love you too. I have for much longer than you realize." he said smiling. Reveled in the feeling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Feeling a little silly, she asked him playfully, "Let me ask you my love, what will be my punishment for being a naughty little elleth?"

His mouth slightly curled up in the corner, making him look boyish. "That my love is a secret, and for the rest of our lives I will make you suffer...pleasurably for your little stunt." He emphasized his authority on the situation by giving her a gentle slap on her backside. She smiled up at him.

She did not care, all the pain, the hurt and ordeal set behind her, her life with Rumil would be the best thing she ever done.

THE END

N/A: This is my first Rumil fic. It is a ONESHOT. Hope you like it. Please Review.

Erulande: (Air-oo-lon-day)


End file.
